Pokémon XY: el aura de Kalos
by prietar
Summary: Ash tras haber perdido la liga de Teselia se dirige a Kalos, dónde espera ganar de una vez por todas la liga y tal vez, descubrir alguna solución para su problema, aunque no siempre todo sale como uno espera, tal vez encuentre algo más en esta región.
1. Chapter 1

**Este va a ser el primer Fic que escriba por lo tanto espero que me perdonen en cuanto faltas de gramática o si no se entiende bien lo que escribo.**

 **Las críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas y espero que les guste mi historia.**

 **Tendrá partes iguales al anime pero intentaré crear otra historia a parte.**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **CAP 1: LLEGADA A KALOS**

Tras haber perdido la liga de Teselia nuestro héroe Ash, se dirige a la región de Kalos para intentar por fin ganar su primera liga Pokémon.

-Mira Pikachu ya estamos llegando a Kalos- dijo Ash con gran entusiasmo.

-Pika Pika- respondió el roedor

.

-Ya verás Pikachu como esta vez ganamos la liga- dijo mientras levantaba el brazo con mucho animo.

-Pika Pika- respondió el roedor de igual manera.

-Y quién sabe a lo mejor hasta encontramos una solución para mi problema de... bueno ya sabes que.

Tras bajar del avión el joven Ash se dirige a por un mapa de la ciudad los cuales repartían a los pasajeros que llegaban a Kalos.

-Ya quiero tener mi primera batalla de gimnasio Pikachu, pero... ¿dónde está exactamente el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia? Debí haber escuchado a Brock cuando intentaba enseñarme a usar un mapa- dijo Ash mientras miraba y giraba el mapa intentando orientarse.

-Si buscas el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia está situado en esa torre de allí- Le dijo a Ash una señora joven, de unos 30 años, con gafas, el pelo castaño en una coleta y una bata como de científico, mientras le señalaba la torre prisma- Aunque yo no te recomendaría ir, dicen que el líder de gimnasio ultimamente no acepta retos.

-Muchas gracias señorita- respondió Ash con educación y agradecimiento- pero probaré suerte de todas formas.

-Te deseo suerte joven, por cierto mi nombre es Sophie encantada.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash- respondió el joven azabache- bueno ya nos veremos, adios.

-Suerte y adios Ash- en su mente- que jovencito tan enérgico.

Tras deambular por las calles de Luminalia con rumbo a la torre prisma por fin nuestro héroe llega a la base de la misma, donde, tras observarla desde abajo impresionado, entró a por su primer desafío, acción que fue vista por dos hermanos que paseaban por allí en ese momento.

Una vez dentro:

-Hola mi nombre es Ash de pueblo Paleta y este es mi amigo Pikachu, venimos para tener una batalla por la medalla de gimnasio- dijo el azabache a un monitor que había colocado en la pared.

-Bienvenido Ash, por favor enséñeme el resto de sus medallas- respondió una voz de robot.

-¿El resto de mis medallas? Lo siento pero este es el primer gimnasio al que venimos, acabamos de llegar a la región.

-¿No tienes ninguna medalla? Lo siento pero son necesarias al menos 4 medallas para participar en este gimnasio, asique lo siento mucho pero tengo que echarle de aquí.

Dicho lo cual se abrió el suelo tragándose así a Ash y Pikachu y dejándoles caer desde una gran altura.

-Mira onii-chan- dijo una joven rubia, la cual veía como Ash y Pikachu caían desde esa altura.

-Eureka encargate del Pikachu, yo cogeré al chico- le respondió un chico mayor que la niña, rubio también y con unas enormes gafas circulares.

-De acuerdo- respondió la niña mientras salía disparada a coger a Pikachu.

-Citronic-gear on- gritó el joven mientras lanzaba su mochila, de la cual salió una especie de airbag el cual paró la caída de Ash.

-Te tengo Pikachu- gritó la joven felizmente mientras alzaba a Pikachu, el cual solo tenía espirales en los ojos por el viajecito improvisado.

-Mu mu mu muchas gra gra gracias por salvarnos- dijo Ash mientras se levantaba aun mareado por el viaje y la caída.

-No ha sido nada- respondió la niña mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Pikachu.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Ash de pueblo Paleta y el es mi amigo Pikachu- dijo el joven azabache.

-Yo soy Citron y ella es Eureka mi hermana pequeña- contestó el joven rubio.

-Ahora bien ¿qué le pasa a ese líder de gimnasio?- dijo Ash con enfado.

-He oído que es un poco... peculiar- contestó la joven rubia mientras dejaba a pikachu en el suelo.

-¿Eres entrenador verdad?- le preguntó Citron al azabache, a lo que éste asintió- ¿Quieres echar un combate Pokémon?

-Claro por qué no- respondió Ash.

-Sígueme hay un campo de batalla en un parque de aquí cerca- dijo el rubio.

Tras haber llegado al campo de batalla Ash y Citron se colocan uno en cada lado del campo.

-Será una batalla de un pokemon- dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo yo elegiré a Pikachu- dijo el azabache.

-Esta bien yo elegiré a Bunelby- dijo Citron a su vez lanzando una pokeball que dejo salir a una especie de conejo gris y marrón con unas grandes orejas.

-Increible es la primera vez que veo a ese Pokémon- dijo Ash sacando su pokedex.

-Tiene unas orejas tan grandes que parecen palas. Las ha fortalecido tanto usándolas para excavar que son capaces de arrancar raíces bien gruesas- se oyó desde la pokedex de Ash.

-Muy bien Bunnelby empieza con doblebofetón.

-Pikachu contraataca con cola férrea.

Ambos ataques chocaron pero Bunnelby al atacar con las dos orejas consiguió dar a Pikachu aunque no le provocó a penas daño.

-Pikachu usa rayo.

-Bunnelby paralo usando tus orejas.

Bunnelby usó sus orejas para levantar una gran cantidad de arena haciendo que el rayo chocara contra ella.

-Entonces Pikachu usa placaje eléctrico.

Pikachu empezó a correr a gran velocidad mientras se cargaba de energía eléctrica dando un fortísimo golpe a Bunnelby dejándolo muy débil.

-Bunnelby no.

-Pikachu acaba esto con rayo.

Justo en el momento en el que Pikachu iba a atacar un cubo que brillaba es arrojado a Pikachu pero este lo esquiva agilmente. Del lugar de donde ha salido el cubo se empieza a oir unas voces.

(el lema esta copiado de internet porque me daba pereza escribirlo, por eso está escrito de forma diferente)

Jessie: ¿Buscáis problemas?  
James: Pues escuchad nuestro lema.  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
James: Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.  
Jessie: Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.  
James: Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior.  
Jessie: Jessie.  
James: James.  
Jessie: ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!  
James: ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!  
Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!

-¡Team Rocket!- gritó Ash- ¿Es que no os cansais de perseguirme a todas partes?

-¿Team Rocket? - preguntaron ambos rubios.

-Son unos malvados que se dedican a robar los Pokémons de los demás.

-Y ahora nos llevaremos a Pikachu- dijo James.

-De eso ni hablar, Pikachu usa rayo.

-Wobbuffet manto espejo- ordenó Jessie.

El rayo de Pikachu rebotó en Wobbuffet y volvió a este con el doble de potencia dejando a Pikachu muy debilitado.

-¡Oh no, Pikachu!- grito Ash mientras se lanzaba para atraparle en el aire.

-Dejámelo a mi, Bunnelby doblebofetón.

-Ah no de eso nada- dijo Meowht mientras se lanazaba a por Bunnelby usando golpes furia.

-Oh no Bunnelby, sabía que se sería demasiado para un Pokémon recién capturado.

En ese momento de un árbol cercano un Pokémon azulado con una especie de careta blanca en la cara saltó del árbol usando hidropulso contra Wobbuffet.

-El resultado será el mismo, Wobbuffet manto espejo- ordenó Jessie.

El hidropulso tras haber rebotado en Wobbuffet fue devuelto al Pokémon con el doble de potencia, rompiendo así su mascara y haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

-Es un Froakie, uno de los Pokémons iniciales de Kalos- dijo Citron sorprendido

En eso el Froakie vuelve a saltar dispuesto a lanzar otro ataque pero lanza la espuma que tiene a su espalda dejando inmovilizado a Wobbuffet.

-¡Wobbuffet no!- grita Jessie al ver a su Pokémon inmovilizado.

-Ahora si Pikachu usa rayo- ordenó Ash.

El rayo de Pikachu impacto en el Team Rocket mandándolos a volar. Pero en ese momento Froakie cae al suelo muy debilitado por la pelea con el Team Rocket.

-Rápido Citron- dice ash cogiendo al pequeño en brazos- ¿Dónde está el centro Pokémon?

-Creo que sería más rápido llevarlo al laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés- responde Eureka.

-Ok en marcha- DICE Ash echando a correr tras Citron y Eureka.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap, se que se parece al anime pero poco a poco se va a ir distanciando del transcurso del mismo asique paciencia pls.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias y hasta el próximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como acabo de empezar ya tenía pensado más o menos todo el principio de la historia asique por eso subiré este cap tan pronto aunque en un par de semanas me iré de vacaciones y entonces si que tardaré un poco en actualizar.**

 **CAP 2: 100 METROS DE CAÍDA NO SON NADA**

Nuestros héroes se encuentran corriendo por las calles de Luminalia a toda prisa, buscando el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés. Bonnie, la cual guiaba a Ash mientras llevaba a Froakie, iba la primera, seguida por Ash, pero Citron se había quedado muy atrás.

-Un momento Eureka, ¿dónde está tu hermano?- Preguntó el joven mientras corrían.

-Probablemente lo hayamos perdido en algún punto, hacer ejercicio no es su fuerte- respondió Eureka con una sonrisa pero con una gota en su cabeza- sigamos sin él, ya nos alcanzará.

Tras esta breve conversación ambos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés. Los dos jóvenes cruzaron las puertas del laboratorio a toda prisa mientras gritaban. En ese momento una mujer salió de una habitación del laboratorio.

-Pero,¿qué es todo este alboroto?- preguntó la mujer.

-Perdónenos señorita, pero es que este Froakie está muy herido y necesita ayuda- respondió Eureka.

-Entiendo, pasad por aquí, llamaré al profesor para que venga a ayudaros- contestó la mujer.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Ash.

Tras unos minutos de esperar en la sala que les habían indicado, llega el profesor Ciprés corriendo y coloca a Froakie en una máquina parecida a la que hay en los centros Pokémon.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi Froakie- les dice el profesor.

-¿Su Froakie?- pregunta Ash algo confuso.

_Bueno no es exactamente mi Froakie, es uno de los Pokémons que dan aquí en Kalos a los entrenadores novatos pero este Foakie tiene problemas de conducta, por eso siempre lo acaban devolviendo- responde el profesor.

-Vaya, pobrecillo- dice Eureka mientras observa a Froakie en la máquina.

-Bueno, que les parece si como agradecimiento les enseño el resto de los Pokémons que tengo en laboratorio- comenta el profesor.

-¿Podemos? Vamos Ash dice Eureka mientras sale de la habitación justo cuando entra su hermano y ambos se chocan.

-Onii-chan, ten más cuidado.

-Lo mismo digo Eureka.

En ese momento entra una de las ayudantes del profesor y Eureka al verla se arrodilla ante ella y le pregunta que si quiere ser la novia de su hermano, a lo que Citron coje a su hermana con una especie de mano que sale de su mochila y se la lleva con los Pokémons del profesor.

-Vaya, eso si que ha sido extraño- comenta Ash con una gota en la cabeza- me recuerda un poco a Brock aunque ellos son al acontrario.

-¡Qué sorpresa pero si es Ash! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- comenta la mujer que acaba de entrar.

-Vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí Sophie, he venido a traer este Froakie porque estaba muy herido- le responde Ash- profesor, ¿tiene algún teléfono o algo? Me gustaría llamar al profesor Oak.

-Claro, acabamos de instalar una red de comunicación con Kanto, además puedes traer Pokémons si los necesitas- dijo el profesor- lo encontrarás en esa habitación.

Ash entró en la habitación y encontró un monitor con un teclado al lado, supuso que para marcar a quien querías llamar, y al lado una especie de cápsula, dónde supuso que se colocaban las pokeballs para transportarlas. Ash marcó el número y espero a que le contestaran.

Ash le dijo al profesor Oak que había llegado bien, que no se preocupara, y que por favor se lo dijera a su madre, y después le contó todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento.

En ese momento sonó una explosión que provenía de otra habitación del laboratorio.

-No cuelgue profesor, voy a ver que ocurre- le dijo Ash.

-Esta bien muchacho pero ten cuidado- le contestó Oak.

Tras eso Ash salió corriendo para ver que es lo que había pasado, en ese momento vio a Sophie corriendo hacia la calle.

-¿Qué está pasando Sophie?

-Alguien a reventado la pared del laboratorio y se está llevando los Pokémons, parece que además les han puesto una especie de aro al cuello con el cuál les controlan.

Ash y Sophie salieron juntos del laboratorio para ver como la policía, Citron y los ayudantes del laboratorio hacían frente a los atacantes, pero en ese momento un Garchomp, el cual tenía uno de los aros mencionados antes al cuello se salió de control y empezó a atacar a todo el mundo para después huir volando.

Con la conmoción causada por el ataque de Garchomp los atacantes aprovecharon para huir, y, aunque no consiguieron llevarse ningún Pokémon habían causado grandes destrozos y además estaba el tema de Garchomp.

En ese momento Sophie se giró un busca de Ash pero no le encontró. Tras unos minutos vio como Ash salía del laboratorio y se di8rigía hacia ella.

-Sophie por favor entra al laboratorio y en cuanto llegue dile que vaya a buscarme, no hay tiempo para explicaciones- dijo Ash.

Tras estas palabras el joven Ash salió disparado persiguiendo a Garchomp cuando vio como Froakie le seguía. Como iba muy lento Ash le cargó al hombro y siguió corriendo.

Después de 10 minutos el Garchomp se posó en la cima de la torre prisma. Tras unos minutos de buscar una manera de subir Ash encontró una puerta que daba a unas escaleras por las cuales se podía subir a la cima. Una vez allí Ash intentó acercarse a Garchomp, el cual parecía estar sufriendo debido al aro. Garchomp al ver acercarse a Ash le atacó, siendo el ataque interceptado por Pikachu.

-Vamos Garchomp, tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte- decía ash para calmar a Garchomp mientras se acercaba a él.

En ese momento Ash vio como un helicóptero de noticias sobrevolaba la torre. El sonido de las hélices del helicóptero asustó a Garchomp el cual atacó a Pikachu con garra dragón.

-No tengo más opciones tendré que usar _eso-_ pensó Ash.

-Justo cuando Garchomp iba a golpear a Pikachu Ash se interpuso entre ellos con una especie de destello azul en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Pikachu estoy bien- dijo Ash mientras aguantaba el golpe de Garchomp- atacale ahora que está distraido- en su tono se notaba un gran sufrimiento pero este no parecía ser causado por Grachomp.

Pikachu en ese momento aprovechó para atacar al aro que llevaba Garchomp al cuello destruyendolo, pero al caer el suelo donde cayó Pikachu se rompió, cayendo de esta forma al vacío.

La reportera en el helicóptero miraba la escena con horror, pero más la impactó ver como el joven entrenador se lanzaba al vacío tras el pequeño Pokemon eléctrico.

-Parece que han conseguido salvar a Garchomp destruyendo el aro que llevaba Garchomp al cuello- narraba la reportera- parece que ya todo ha acabado...esperen, parece que el pequeño Pikachu se ha caído de la torre- dijo la reportera horrorizada- ¡PERO QUÉ! El joven entrenador se ha tirado al vacío tras él, necesitan un milagro para salvarse- se lamentaba la reportera.

Ash aun con ese destello azulado en los ojos se lanzó al vacío tras Pikachu, cuando le alcanzó le atrajo hacia su pecho y esperó que el profesor Oak lo hubiera hecho a tiempo. En ese momento un ave gris, negra y blanca, con una cresta roja en su cabeza pasó volando como una exalación y recogió a Ash y a Pikachu en plena caída.

-Staraptor, me alegro de verte- le dijo Ash.

El ave fue bajando de altura hasta finalmente posarse en el suelo. En el momento en que se posó en el suelo todo el mundo allí reunido intentaba acercarse a Ash para felicirtarle por su azaña, pero por petición del profesor Ciprés la policía no dejó que nadie se acercara.

Mientras el profesor se acercaba para hablar con Ash pudo ver como el joven nada más posar un pie en el suelo cerro los ojos y cayó al suelo. Citron y Eureka al ver esto también se acercaron a Ash para ver que había pasado y cuando llegaron hasta el vieron al profesor Ciprés arrodillado, pidiendo a gritos que alguien llamara a una ambulancia y a un Ash tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap, como podéis ver he usado el episodio del Garchomp, ya que sinceramente fue algo que me encantó y me impresionó realmente cuando lo vi por primera vez pero lo he cambiado sustancialmente.**

 **A esta alturas algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, o al menos habrán empezado a hacerlo, de cual es el problema de Ash. Esto se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo o sino dentro de dos.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows a la historia, de verás que me han motivado para escribir este capítulo lo más rápido y mejor posible.**

 **CCSakuraforever: muchas gracias por tu review y por apoyarme con la historia. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y si tienes alguna sugerencia deja una review.**

 **BrunoSuey : en este capítulo he usado el incidente de Garchomp pero lo he cambiado bastante. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y si tienes alguna sugerencia deja una review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se que dije que se iba a explicar el problema de Ash en este cap, pero eso lo haré en el siguiente, en este cap introduciré a Serena, asique sin más dilación que empiece el cap.**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **CAP 3: EL INICIO DE UN VIAJE**

Anochecía en la región de Kalos, cuando en pueblo Boceto, un pequeño pueblo de la misma, se oían gritos desgarradores, parecía que alguien estaba sufriendo el dolor más inimaginable e insoportable que pudiera existir.

-Vamos Serena, no seas quejica, no creo que sea para tanto-decía una mujer adulta, de unos 40 años, el pelo de color marrón oscuro y los ojos azules, tenía el pelo recogido en una orquilla amarilla- tan solo te estoy desinfectando las heridas- decía la mujer de nombre Grace.

-Heridas que no tendría si no me hubieras obligado a entrenar con Rhyhorn incluso el día antes de empezar mi viaje- decía una jovencita con una mueca de enfado en su rostro, era joven de unos 16 años, con el pelo largo y de color miel recogido en una coleta, tenía los ojos azules, como su madre, y la cara llena de arañazos y moratones.

-Venga venga no te quejes tanto, mañana empiezas tu viaje y quería que pasáramos el día juntas- dijo Grace- además a partir de mañana estarás viajando con Kalm- siguió Grace con picardía.

Ante esto Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse al máximo y desviar la mirada al suelo- Máma, ya te he dicho que Xana, Beni y Trovato también vienen- dijo Serena aun sonrojada- además a mi no me gusta Kalm- le gritó Serena a su madre.

-Ya ya hija- tras eso Grace se va al salón a ver la tele. Al encender el televisor Grace ve lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en ciudad Luminalia.

-El Garchomp descontrolado sigue causando destrozos por toda ciudad Luminalia- se oye a la reportera por el televisor- y parece que ahora se dirige a la torre prisma.

-Rápido Serena, ven a ver esto, está pasando algo horrible-llamó Grace a su hija.

-¡Qué coincidencia, a mi cara también le paso algo horrible!- dijo Serena mientras entraba en el salón- ¿Qué película estas viendo?

\- No es una película, está pasando ahora mismo en ciudad Luminalia.

-Parece que Garchomp se ha detenido en la cima de la torre prisma- comentaba la reportera- de momento no parece que Garchomp tenga intención de atacar...Esperen un momento ¿qué es eso? Casi parece como si... es una persona, acercaos más para verlo.

En el momento en el que veían como el helicóptero se acercaba a la cima el Garchomp atacó aunque el ataque fue detenido por un ataque eléctrico.

-La persona es un crío, no parece mucho mayor de 16 años, ¿será el entrenador de Garchomp?- comentaba la reportera.

En ese momento Serena estaba impresionada, un joven de su misma edad había subido a lo alto de la torre prisma para salvar a su Pokémon.

-Parece que han conseguido salvar a Garchomp destruyendo el aro que llevaba Garchomp al cuello- narraba la reportera- parece que ya todo ha acabado...esperen, parece que el pequeño Pikachu se ha caído de la torre- dijo la reportera horrorizada- ¡PERO QUÉ! El joven entrenador se ha tirado al vacío tras él, necesitan un milagro para salvarse- se lamentaba la reportera.

En ese momento a Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies mientras veía como el entrenador se tiraba tras su Pokémon para salvarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ser un entrenador y que no todo eran risas y juegos. Mientras en la tele se veía como el entrenador alcanzaba a Pikachu y eran salvados por un Pokémon ave.

-Vaya el milagro a ocurrido, parece que los dos están a salvo- comentaba alegremente la reportera- pasamos la conexión a nuestro reportero en tierra.

-La gente está intentando acercarse al joven, pero parece que la policía no permite que ningún extraño se acerque- decía el otro reportero- nosotros estamos consiguiendo acercarnos y esperamos que el joven nos diga unas palabras.

Tras eso se vio como el reportero y el cámara se acercaban a la zona donde estaba Ash, pero quedaron consternados al ver al joven entrenador en el suelo y al profesor Ciprés a su lado pidiendo a gritos una ambulancia. El profesor al verlos se acercó a ellos muy nervioso pidiéndoles que apagaran las cámaras. Tras esto la señal se interrumpió y se cortó la transmisión.

-Bueno... eso ha sido... impactante- comentó Grace al ver que su hija se había quedado en blanco.

Tras eso Serena se levantó, todavía impactada por lo que acababa de ver, y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente.

Amanecía en pueblo Boceto cuando una joven pelimiel se despertaba para empezar su viaje. Se duchó, se vistió, y bajó a la cocina dónde la esperaba su madre con el desayuno ya en la mesa. No dijeron nada en toda la comida, ambas sabían que la otra estaba pensando en lo que vieron anoche por televisión.

Acabado el desayuno Serena subió a su habitación para prepararse, pues esa mañana comenzaba su viaje. Todavía estaba arriba cuando oyó la voz de su madre desde la planta baja.

-Serena date prisa, Xana ha pasado a recogerte.

Tras eso Serena bajó, se despidió de su madre y de Rhyhorn y se puso en marcha para dar comienzo a su viaje.

-Vamos Serena, los demás nos están esperando en el siguiente pueblo- dijo Xana alegremente mientras aceleraba el paso. Serena al estar con Xana se le contagió su buen humor y dejó de pensar en lo sucedido anoche.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos allí reunido, ellas eran las últimas en llegar. Serena al ver que Kalm la miraba apartó la mirada esperando que nadie se fijara en el sonrojo que se estaba haciendo visible.

-Bueno chicas os estábamos esperando- dijo Beni, un chico de 17 años, alto y un poco fuerte- se que íbamos a ir a ciudad Luminalia a por nuestros pokémons pero después del incidente de anoche nos han dicho que mejor os los trajéramos nosotros-siguió Beni- Trovato y yo ya escogimos esta mañana asique solo faltáis vosotros tres- dijo señalando a Xana, Kalm y Serena.

-Bien yo voy primero- dijo Serena emocionada- tras observar un momento a los tres pokémons se decidió por uno y dijo yo me quedo con Fennekin.

-De acuerdo yo me quedo con Froakie- dijo Kalm. Kalm era de la misma edad que Serena, 16 años, era alto, no tan alto como Beni pero si bastante. Tenía el pelo color azabache y llevaba una gorra roja con un pin negro en ella. Iba con una sudadera azul y unos vaqueros igualmente azules.

-Pero... ¿dónde está Chespin?- preguntó Xana. Xana era una chica de 15 años, bastante bajita, era muy morena lo cual contrastaba con sus ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos coletas. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta rosa, adornada con detalles negros, y unos shorts vaqueros.

-Lo siento Xana, pero en cuanto a eso parece que Chespin fue herido en el ataque de ayer asique hemos traído a un Bulbasaur en su lugar- dijo Trovato, un chico más bajito casi que Xana, tenía su misma edad, es decir 15 años, y el pelo naranja y un poco a lo seta.

-Bueno no importa, Bulbasaur es aun más mono- dijo Xana- y seremos grandes amigos ¿verdad Bulbasaur?- a lo que éste solo se limitó a asentir.

-Deberíamos ir todos al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés para darle las gracias- dijo Kalm.

-Y quien sabe, a lo mejor vemos al chico de las noticias de ayer- dijo Xana con un brillo en los ojos.

-Vaya vaya, cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de él- dijo Serena pícaramente lo cual provocó un profundo sonrojo en Xana.

-No es eso, solo es que me pareció muy guay ayer cuando lo vi por la tele-dijo Xana mirando al suelo como si de repente fuera lo más interesante que había visto nunca, ante lo cual todos rieron.

-Bueno chicos tengo que llamar a mi madre para decirle el plan y que Pokémon he escogido- dijo Serena mientras metía la mano en su mochila buscado algo- ¡Oh no! Me he dejado el holomisor en casa- exclamó Serena- Vosotros iros sin mi, os alcanzaré en Luminalia.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kalm no muy convencido de ello- podemos esperarte o ir contigo.

-No te preocupes Kalm, no quiero retrasarlos, y además puedo cuidarme sola asique marchaos y ya os alcanzaré.

Dicho esto todos menos Serena se pusieron en marcha a ciudad Luminalia mientras Serena volvía a pueblo Boceto con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Hasta aquí el tercer cap. Como podéis ver Serena no se acuerda de Ash, y lo que es mas importante no sigue enamorada de él. Es algo que nunca me convenció del anime, que le recuerde vale, es creíble, pero que lleve años enamorada de él sin siquiera verle no me convencía.**

 **Podéis comentar que pokémons queréis que tenga cada uno y también necesitaría ideas para los inventos de Citron.**

 **CCSakuraforever: nunca me ha convencido eso de que Ash no lleve en ninguna ocasión a sus otros pokémons, y aunque no los va a usar muy a menudo si que les va a llevar de vez en cuando.**

 **Diego4560: el uso del aura es algo que da mucho juego, pero no quiero que Ash esté tan tan op(va a estar op pero no demasiado... de momento) y aunque si que va a poder usar sus anteriores pokémons nos le va a usar muy a menudo porque si no perdería la gracia asique solo les va a usar en momentos puntuales.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta semana me voy de vacaciones, pero si encuentro un ordenador y wifi intentaré actualizar todo lo que pueda. Me voy el sábado asique intentaré actualizar todo lo que pueda.**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **CAP : 4 CUANDO SOLO VES OSCURIDAD**

Oscuridad, era lo único que se veía, una oscuridad que parecía que lo iba a envolver todo. Se escuchaba algo de fondo, murmullos. Parecían voces pero no estaba seguro. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría en ese estado? La primera vez solo habían sido un par de minutos, pero cada vez aumentaba más, ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Solo esperaba recuperarse rápido aunque estaba seguro de que tendría que responder al menos un par de preguntas sobre lo que pasó. Al menos esperaba que su madre no lo hubiera visto por televisión, de ser así le caería una buena. Todavía no le había dicho a su madre lo del aura, pero aun así si le vio tirarse desde una torre sabía que muy feliz no iba a estar.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad por fin empezó a distinguir las voces y conversaciones a su alrededor.

-Le hemos hecho un chequeo completo y no hemos encontrado nada anómalo- decía una voz que no supo identificar- asique suponemos que esto fue causado por el shock que le provocó una caída desde esa altura, aunque no resultara herido, la simple visión de el acontecimiento es lo que causó que cayera inconsciente.

-Entiendo- dijo una voz que identificó como la del profesor Ciprés, aunque no se le notaba muy convencido.

Tras eso el propietario de la otra voz pareció marcharse. Minutos después Ash empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ash?- le preguntó el profesor preocupado.

-Bien... creo-contestó Ash no muy convencido- ¿Qué pasó después de que Starptor nos rescatara?

-Cuando aterrizasteis un montón de gente quería acercarse pero le pedí a la agente Mara que no les dejase acercarse. Cuando llegué hasta ti caíste al suelo inconsciente y por eso te trajimos aquí, estás en el hospital de ciudad Luminalia.

-Ya veo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Unas 15 horas

-¿Atraparon a los criminales?

-No, y aunque la policía sigue buscando me temo que ya habrán escapado, pero bueno todo ha resultado bien, nadie ha salido herido, bueno exceptuándote a ti. Ahora dime Ash, ¿qué pasó ahí arriba?

-Pikachu consiguió romper el aro de Garchomp pero después se cayó- respondió Ash nervioso.

-Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿cómo pudiste soportar el ataque de Garchomp? ¿y qué era ese destello azul en tus ojos? Además los médicos dicen que colapsaste debido al cansancio y a la impresión de la caída pero yo no creo que fuera debido a eso, ¿te importaría explicármelo, Ash?

Vaya, el profesor ya le había pillado, si que era observador. Tras pensarlo unos segundos Ash decidió que no había motivos para ocultárselo al profesor, más aun después de que lo hubiera descubierto.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Ash.

-Tengo tiempo- contestó el profesor.

-Verá, esto comenzó hace un par de años, en uno de mis viajes-Ash le contó al profesor todo lo que sucedió en la película 8(creo que es esa) con Lucario Mew y Sir Aaron.

-Cuando Lucario y yo estábamos salvando al árbol de la vida Lucario me mandó lejos, como resultado solo él fue absorbido por completo y yo sobreviví, pero el árbol se quedó la mitad de mi aura, por eso cuando la uso luego quedo inconsciente, pero cuantas más veces uso el aura más tiempo me quedo inconsciente luego, tengo miedo de que en alguna ocasión no consiga despertarme nunca.

Tras esta declaración el profesor se quedó sin palabras, ¿cuántas veces más habría usado Ash el aura? ¿ Cuántas más le quedarían antes de colapsar? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿hay alguna solución para este problema? Aunque no había estudiado nunca el tema del aura tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer por ayudarle, pero realmente a quien quería engañar, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

-Lo siento Ash, pero no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte.

-No importa, tan solo no se lo diga a nadie más, no quiero que alguien se entere.

-De acuerdo Ash, no se lo diré a nadie, y en cuanto mi laboratorio esté reconstruido empezaré a investigar sobre el tema para intentar ayudarte.

-Gracias profesor.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa por el héroe de Luminalia.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Así es como se te conoce ahora en Kalos, los medios de comunicación no paran de hablar sobre como un valiente joven arriesgo su vida para salvar a sus pokémons.

-Entiendo... por cierto, ¿dónde están Citron y Eureka?

-Su padre vino a buscarles y se les llevó a casa hace ya un par de horas. Ahora que me acuerdo, los médicos dijeron que si te despertabas te darían el alta esta misma noche, ¿tienes algún lugar para pasar la noche

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-Citron y Eureka dijeron que podías pasar la noche en su casa, te invitaría al laboratorio, pero solo sobrevivieron un par de habitaciones.

-Lo entiendo profesor no se preocupe.

Ash y el profesor siguieron charlando hasta que llegó la hora de que a

Ash le dieran el alta. El profesor sacó a Ash del hospital escondido en su coche ya que había periodistas en la puerta esperándole. Tras sortearlos el profesor llevó a Ash a casa de Citron y Eureka dónde estos recibieron a Ash y le bombardearon a preguntas sobre lo que había pasado ahí arriba aunque Ash no les contó la verdad. Ambos hermanos le preguntaron si a partir de ese momento podían viajar con él, y éste les contestó que cuantos más mejor.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, a las 7:00 a.m., el trío se dirigió al laboratorio del profesor ciprés para despedirse.

-Bueno chicos, espero que tengáis un buen viaje, y tened cuidado, sobre todo tú Ash.

El azabache asintió serio, sabiendo a lo que se refería el profesor, mientras que los rubios pensaron que solo se lo decía por su temeridad.

Cuando el trío ya se estaba marchando, el Froakie de el día anterior se paró delante de ellos con su pokeball en la mano y señalando a Ash.

-Parece que ese Froakie quiere ir contigo Ash- comentó Citron.

-¿Es cierto eso Froakie?- preguntó Ash, a lo que el pokémon asintió- usted que dice profesor, ¿puedo llevármelo?

-Adelante Ash, ese Froakie es tuyo ahora- Respondió el aludido.

Y tras añadir a Froakie al equipo el trío empezó su viaje con destino a ciudad Novarte para la primera batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Por el camino pasaron por la llamada senda del paterre, un lugar precioso, con una enorme fuente en el centro, y todo lleno de flores arbustos y árboles. Se entretuvieron mucho por el camino, por lo que no llegaron a la ciudad hasta el mediodía.

Fueron a registrarse y a pedir una habitación al centro pokémon para después hacer un poco de turismo, ya que en la puerta del gimnasio había una nota que ponía que el gimnasio no abriría hasta dentro de dos días ya que el líder estaba indispuesto por motivos familiares.

Tras un rato de hacer turismo de repente, a lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar sirenas. Ash al escucharlas salió disparado para ver que había pasado, con sus dos amigos detrás. Cuando parecía estar acercándose a ellas, Ash vio a una chica, tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi parecía color miel, y parecía herida, estaba tirada en mitad de la carretera y se sujetaba el pie como si le doliera. En ese momento las sirenas se empezaron a escuchar mucho más cerca y Ash vio como una furgoneta, la cual la conducían dos individuos vestidos completamente de rojo, iba a toda velocidad hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse. Al ver esto Ash no lo pensó dos veces y reanudó su carrera todo lo rápido que pudo para intentar salvar a aquella chica de ser atropellada.

 **Aquí acaba este cap porque soy malo y quiero dejaros con la intriga de que pasará después, muajajajaja.**

 **Como veis Ash no ha capturado a Flecthling y no tengo planeado que lo haga, me gusta más Litleo.**

 **BrunoSuey: la verdad es que si que me han quedado bastante sosos, pero eran un poco de relleno, los importantes van a ser Kalm y Xana.**

 **Whalter: si va a haber amour pero quería meter rivales para ambos, pero quien sabe como acabará?**

 **Diego4560: que pase eso es típico de los animes pero a mi no me parece creíble.**

 **Guest: intentaré no hacerte esperar mucho entonces jajajaja. Y me alegro de que te guste.**

 **CCSakuraForever: tenía pensado hacerla con Charizard pero me gusta más tu idea asique lo cambiaré.**

 **baraka108: ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor es solo admiración lo que siente.**

 **XcutterOmegaNik: me alegro de que te guste, e intentaré utilizar tu idea, aunque tengo que pensarlo bien**


End file.
